objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Object World
Ultimate Object World is created by Jacob Fairclough. (The one who owns this wiki page) It features 939 contestants from Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, Inanimate Insanity, Inanimate Insanity 2, Object Universe, Object Twoniverse, Object Overload, The Strive for The Million, Object Mayhem, Object Land, Brawl of The Objects, Challenge to Win, Twisted Turns, Mystique Island, Object Havoc, Through The Woods, Next Top Thingy, Object Illusion, Inanimate Fight-Out, Object Galaxy, Anthropomorphous Adventures, Battle for a Wish, APEX, Shape Battle, Object Insanity, The Advance, Battle for Champion's Resort, Object Island, Object Chaos, Object Chaos 2, Object Wreckage, Battle for Food, Random Object Battle Royal, Article Insanity, Battle of The Items, BFDI2, Exellent Entities, Extraordinary Excellent Entities and Paper Puppets as well as some Recommended Characters from BFDI, II, OU, OM, BOTO, CTW, BFIS, IFO, OI, ROBR, OH, and Battle for Isle Sleep plus some characters from other object camps. The Hosts are The Speaker Announcer, MePhone4, Window, Gamey, Calculator (OM), Microphone (TSFTM), Emerald, TARIDS,Controlly, Blue Planet, , Microphone (MI), Remote (OH), Ketchup (TTW), Z-Box, Wii U, Computer Screen, Camera (OG), IPad (BFAW), Microphone (SB), Rubik's Cube (BFCR), Amplifier, Crown, Chip, Highlighter, Tresurey, Envelope (BOTI), Chocolate Bar and Alex with Firey Speaker Box, Flower Speaker Box, Puffball Speaker Box, MePhone4S, MePhone5, MePhone5S, MePhone5C, Nick-Le, Toilet, MePad, Evil Window, The Re-Living TV, Metal Window, TV (CTW), Nintendo Ultimate, Anchor, Mustard (TTW), Tie, VLC Player, Red Circle Speaker Box, Round Square Speaker Box, 3-D Cube, Lavalamp, Dr. Pepper (OL), Touchscreen, Chef Hat, Evil Crown, Mushroom and Nintendo being co-hosts. Contestants Gallery Contestants Poses (unfinished) 5) Firey.png|Firey Leafy.png|Leafy Bubble.png|Bubble Flower.png|Flower Spongy.png|Spongy Rocky2.png|Rocky Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube David.png|David 250px-Pencil 12.png|Pencil Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball Blocky.png|Blocky Pen.png|Pen Eraser.png|Eraser Match'.png|Match Snowball.png|Snowball Coiny.png|Coiny Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Teardrop.png|Teardrop Needle.png|Needle Pin.png|Pin Woody.PNG|Woody Gelatin.png|Gelatin Book.png|Book 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby Fries.png|Fries 185px-Bomby 3.png|Bomby Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel Puffball.PNG|Puffball 143px-Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Donut.png|Donut Evil Leafy-1.png|Evil Leafy TV.png|TV Non-Existy.png|Non-Existy Robot flower-0.png|Robot Flower Fanny.PNG|Fanny Marker.PNG|Marker Taco.PNG|Taco 8-Ball.png.png|8-Ball Pie1.png|Pie Grassy 3.png|Grassy Remote.PNG|Remote Pillow 3.png|Pillow Eggy.PNG|Eggy Balloony.PNG|Balloony Basketball.PNG|Basketball Clock 2.png|Clock Bell.png|Bell Cloudy.PNG|Cloudy Saw.PNG|Saw Barf Bag.PNG|Barf Bag Tree 3.png|Tree Naily.PNG|Naily Roboty-1.png|Roboty Black hole idol.png|Black Hole Firey idle.png|Firey Jr. Cake-1.png|Cake ACWAGT Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipop Lightning-0.png|Lightning Bracelety-0.png|Bracelety Gaty-0.png|Gaty Bottle-1.png|Bottle TNT Pose1.png|TNT Cheezit.png|Cheez-It Lego Brick.png|Lego Brick Snowflake Pose.png|Snowflake sky_by_flutterchu-d65pekm.png|Sky Trousers BFDI.png|Trousers 185px-Waffle_5b.png|Waffle Evil Spongy.png|Evil Spongy 180px-Get_Well_Card.png|Get Well Card 180px-Daisy.png|Daisy Win Token2.png|Win Token Bushy.png|Bushy Bunk Bed.png|Bunk Bed Gummy.png|Gummy Eliminated Contestants.png|Eliminated Contestants Steak (New Pose).png|Steak Cactus-NTT.png|Cactus Immunity Token.png|Immunity Token Lilypad Pose.png|Lily Pad RCs Pose.png|Recommended Characters 9-Ball (RC Camp Pose).png|9-Ball 250px-CHEESY ORB.png|Cheese Orb 108px-David smile.png|Steven OJ.png|OJ ACWAGT Taco Pose.png|Taco (II) Paper.png|Paper Pickle.png|Pickle Bow.png|Bow Apple.png|Apple Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow 230px-Bomb 8.png|Bomb Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Salt.png|Salt 150px-Lightbulb_New2014.png|Lightbulb Pepper.png|Pepper BalloonII.png|Balloon Nickel.png|Nickel (II) Knife.png|Knife Baseball.png|Baseball Fan-0.png|Fan Suitcase.png|Suitcase Cheesy-0.png|Chessy Microphone.png|Microphone Test Tube.png|Test Tube Soap.png|Soap Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang Dough....png|Dough Box.png|Box Trophy.png|Trophy Cherries.png|Cherries Tissues.png|Tissues Teddy Bear.png|Teddy Bear Spikeymervertidle.png|Spikey-Mervert ACWAGT Bell Pose.png|Bell (II) 104px-Dictionary Pose Redone.png|Dictionary TVIdle.png|TV (II) Cookie-0.png|Cookie Magnifying Glass FFCM.png|Magnifying Glass 8-ball II.png|8-Ball (II) Poptart-0.png|Poptart Orange.png|Orange Big Orange Spoon.png|Big Orange Spoon Party Hattie! Wut.png|Party Hat Guitary.png|Guitar Banana.200.png|Banana Rubberball.png|Rubber Ball Map-0.png|Map Ice Cream ML.png|Ice Cream Disco Ball.png|Disco Ball ACWAGT TV Pose.png|TV (OU) USB.png|USB OU Remote Pose.png|Remote (OU) ACWAGT Basketball Pose.png|Basketball (OU) Baseball Pose (BFTOU).png|Baseball (OU) ACWAGT 3DS Pose.png.png|3DS Cup Pose.png|Cup Balloon(OU) ML.png|Balloon (OU) ACWAGT Bottle Pose.png|Bottle (OU) Button for Kalini.png|Button ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png|Tennis Racket Atlas.png|Atlas Badge Pose.png|Badge Whistle.png|Whistle 100px-OTIcicle.png|Icicle Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat Rubik's Cube.png|Rubik's Cube Globe from OT.png|Globe Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block Mii U.png|Mii U Butter2.png|Butter Luigi Hat.png|Luigi Hat Mario Hat.png|Mario Hat Asthma Inhaler Pose.png|Asthma Inhaler Chaterbox transparent.png|Chatterbox Rocket.png|Rocket Milk for Kalini.png|Milk Bubble Gum Pose.png|Bubble Gum Ice cream.png|Ice Cream (OM) 200px-CupcakeNEWPOSE.png|Cupcake 300px-New_dice_body.png|Dice ACWAGT Tune Pose.png|Tune 250px-Mailbox_pose.png|Mailbox Toast_for_wiki.png|Toast 180px-Button1.png|Button (OM) 180px-210px-Jigsaw_pose_1.png|Jigsaw Notebook.png|Notebook Bouncey ball.png|Bouncy Ball 290px-Burrito_-_OM.png|Burrito Sharpener.png|Sharpener 340px-NEW_LEGO_POSE.png|Lego 200px-Phone1.png|Phone Camera2.png|Camera ACWAGT Gun Pose.png|Gun Dadonut.png|Donut (OM) Mirur.png|Mirror Credit Card.png|Credit Card Cup.200.png|Cup (OM) ACWAGT Ribbon Pose.png|Ribbon Lantern 2.png|Lanturn Headphones.png|Headphones 189px-Star.png|Star 212px-Ball_Episode_15.png|Ball 212px-Frisbee_Episode_15.png|Frisbee 212px-Board_Episode_15.png|Board 212px-DS.png|DS 174px-Jack.png|Jack 212px-NewCrystalpose1.png|Crystal 212px-EPIC_Dr.LEEMON_POSE.png|Dr. Lemon 186px-Lightning_Bolt.png|Ligntning Bolt 180px-Triangle.png|Triangle 170px-LSU_BOOK.gif|LSU Book Soda Can (Pose).png|Soda Can Dollar.png|Dollar 212px-Face.png|Face 212px-Bird(2).png|Bird 170px-Sword.png|Sword 140px-Cola_Can_Episode_15.png|Cola Can Kool-Aid Pose.png|Kool Aid 212px-Bowl.png|Bowl Facebook Icon (New BFCK Pose).png|Facebook Melon Pose 2.png|Melon 185px-YellowSpiderIdle.png|Yellow Spider 180px-CameraIdle.png|Camera (CTW) 185px-AsteroidIdle.png|Asteroid 115px-UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella 127px-HammerIdle.png|Hammer 185px-RainbowIdle.png|Rainbow 125px-CandyCaneIdle.png|Candy Cane 185px-WheelIdle.png|Wheel 185px-BoxIdle.png|Box (CTW) 159px-PartyHatIdle.png|Party Hat (CTW) 162px-FatAlienIdle.png|Fat Alien 136px-MicrophoneIdle.png|Microphone (CTW) 185px-StarIdle.png|Star (CTW) 185px-KeyIdle.png|Key 135px-BananaIdle.png|Banana Lego Brick (BFTSS pose).png|Lego (CTW) 180px-Red_Spider_idle.png|Red Spider 193px-BFDI2 Pose 7.png|Clock (BFDI2) 110px-BFDI2 Pose 15.png|Marker (BFDI2) 212px-BFDI2 Pose 17.png|Pie (BFDI2) 204px-BFDI2 Pose 18.png|Pillow (BFDI2) 127px-BFDI2 Pose 45.png|Saw (BFDI2) 193px-BFDI2 Pose 13.png|Grassy (BFDI2) 81px-BFDI2 Pose 48.png|Balloony (BFDI2) 115px-BFDI2 Pose 38.png|Lollipop (BFDI2) 138px-BFDI2 Pose 34.png|Eggy (BFDI2) 163px-BFDI2 Pose 27.png|Barf Bag (BFDI2) 167px-BFDI2 Pose 24.png|Tree (BFDI2) 212px-BFDI2 Pose 5.png|Bell (BFDI2) 212px-BFDI2 Pose 54.png|Cloudy (BFDI2) BFDI2 Pose 23.png|Taco (BFDI2) 127px-BFDI2 Pose 63.png|Remote (BFDI2) BFDI2 Pose 12.png|Fanny (BFDI2) 212px-BFDI2 Pose 50.png|Basketball (BFDI2) 212px-BFDI2 Pose 6.png|Cake (BFDI2) 141px-BFDI2 Pose 20.png|Robot Flower (BFDI2) 81px-David 2.png|David (BFDI2) BFDI2 Pose 40.png|Naily (BFDI2) 115px-BFDI2 Pose 21.png|Roboty (BFDI2) 106px-BFDI2 Pose 11.png|Evil Leafy (BFDI2) BFDI2 Pose 1.png|8-Ball (BFDI2) 212px-Shape_battle_round_square_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md7sa.png|Round Square 212px-Shape_battle_gold_square_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md5pm.png|Gold Square 212px-Shape_battle_strawberry_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md7dt.png|Strawberry 212px-Shape_battle_green_ball_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md65k.png|Green Ball 212px-Shape_battle_bottle_cap_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md4lz.png|Bottle Cap 212px-Shape_battle_plum_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md7ob.png|Plum 212px-Shape_battle_green_pentagon_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md6ad.png|Green Pentagon 212px-Shape_battle_pizza_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md7hy.png|Pizza shape_battle___cracker_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md5jc.png|Cracker blueberry_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md46t.png|Blueberry 212px-Shape_battle_brown_rectangle_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md4tw.png|Brown Rectangle shape_battle___indigo_triangle_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md6s5.png|Indigo Triangle 212px-Shape_battle_orange_pentagon_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md7a2.png|Orange Pentagon shape_battle___tokey_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md7b5.png|Tokey OR.png|Orange Rectangle 212px-Shape_battle_circle_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md563.png|Red Circle 212px-Shape_battle_grey_hexagon_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md6i2.png|Grey Hexagon 420px-Bowling Ball Normal.png|Bowling Ball 640px-Cupcake.png|Cupcake (TTW) BeachBall.png|Beachball 640px-Marker Smile.png|Marker (TTW) 640px-Ice Cream Worried.png|Ice Cream (TTW) Tissue box.PNG|Tissue Box 640px-Coffee Bean Smile.png|Coffee Bean 640px-Pear Sitting.png|Pear (TTW) 480px-Lemon.png|Lemon 640px-Envelope 2.png|Envelope 640px-Trash Can 2.png|Trashcan Gumdrop.png|Gumdrop 640px-Carrot Talking.png|Carrot 640px-Paper Cup standing.png|Paper Cup Mr Lion.png|Mr. Lion 640px-Airhorn Evil Lean.png|Airhorn PartyHatBOOT.png|Party Hat (BOTO) ChocolateyBOOT.png|Chocolatey PizzaBOOT.png|Pizza (BOTO) HotDogBOOT.png|Hot Dog Shieldy.png|Shieldy Shelly.png|Shelly Baguette (OC Pose).png|Baguette ACWAGT Boat Pose.png|Boat SlurpyBOOT.png|Slurpy PopsicleyBOOT.png|Popsicley BigOrangeChicken.png|Big Orange Chicken BoomboxBOOT.png|Boombox Pinecone.png|Pinecone PearBOOT.png|Pear ScissorsBOOT.png|Scissors Sapphire.png|Sapphire Meatball.png|Meatball 180px-Orb.png|Orb Nacho-0.png|Nacho Pancake.png|Pancake Arcade.png|Arcade Machine Easter Egg.png|Easter Egg 100px-Bandicam 2013-06-22 03-05-52-483.png|Doorknob Pineapple.png|Pineapple Cracker Pose.png|Cracker (EE) Muffin Pose.png|Muffin Mango Pose.png|Mango Moonstone Pose.png|Moonstone Micro Pose.png|Micro Chalky.png|Chalky Click Pose.png|Click English Muffin Pose.png|English Muffin Nail Pose.png|Nail Broom Pose.png|Broomer Trophy TSFTM.png|Trophy (TSFTM) Hearty TSFTM.png|Hearty Tulip.png|Tulip CherryTSFTM.png|Cherry (TSFTM) Present.png|Present TomatoTSFTM.png|Tomato 214px-TL.png|Traffic Light BeachBallTSFTM.png|Beachball (TSFTM) GlueTSFTM.png|Gluestick RulerTSFTM.png|Ruler CandleTSFTM.png|Candle KeyTSFTM.png|Key (TSFTM) 346px-TP.png|Toliet Paper 640px-Soap.png|Soap (TSFTM) BananaTSFTM.png|Banana (TSFTM) BurgerTSFTM.png|Burger Hammah.png|Hammer (TSFTM) Ciggarette.png|Ciggarette Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe Shoe.png|Shoe Ribbon (New Pose).png|Ribbon RFM Gum Bally pose.png|Gum Bally (Credit to TheEnderRo) wand_by_terrancekindel-d7pafry.png|Wand (OChaos) Cake-0.png|Cake (OC) Building blocks by terrancekindel-d7pafbw.png|Building Blocks nacho_by_terrancekindel-d7pafmi.png|Nacho (OChaos) candy_by_terrancekindel-d7pafet.png|Candy (OChaos) circle_by_terrancekindel-d7pafgr.png|Circle (OChaos diamond_by_terrancekindel-d7pafij.png|Diamond (OChaos) Facebook Icon.png|Facebook (OC) Gum Pose 2.png|Gum (Credit to TheEnderRo) tire_by_terrancekindel-d7pafql.png|Tire (OChaos) grass_by_terrancekindel-d7pafl1.png|Grass (OChaos) Kite.png|Kite Toaster-0.png|Toaster Snowglobe-0.png|Snowglobe Globe FFCM.png|Globe (OO) Melony.png|Melony ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png|Popcorn Boombox Pose.png|Boombox (OO) ConeyBFTT.png|Coney Casey.png|Casey Paper Airplane.png|Paper Airplane Locky-0.png|Locky Boxing Glove Pose.png|Boxing Glove Picture.png|Picture Fly Swat.png|Fly Swat Tiki-0.png|Tiki Pearly-0.png|Pearly Candy.png|Candy Marble.png|Marble Television Pose.png|Television Dusty.png|Dusty Ping-Pong Ball.png|Ping-Pong Ball Soccer Ball-0.png|Soccer Ball ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png|Cherry Clock Pose (BFTOU).png|Clock (OO) Tissue.png|Tissue Crayon-0.png|Crayon Disc-0.png|Disc Tophat OO.png|Top Hat Lighter-0.png|Lighter Boxy.png|Boxy Knifey (BOTI).png|Knifey Boxing Glove (BOTI).png|Boxing Glove (BOTI) Milk (BOTI) 2.png|Milk (BOTI) new_clock_by_botimaker-d79jjfh.png|Clock (BOTI) Marker (BOTI).png|Marker (BOTI) Laptopy.png|Laptopy Cookie (BOTI).png|Cookie (BOTI) Microphone (BOTI).png|Microphone (BOTI) Bowling Ball.png|Bowling Ball (BOTI) 212px-Nacho_Pointing.png|Nacho (MI) 190px-Blueberry_Skateboarding.png|Blueberry (MI) 120px-Lightning_Standing.png|Lightning (MI) 56px-Crayon_Standing.png|Crayon (MI) 76px-Banana_Standing.png|Banana (MI) 212px-Boom_Box_Jumping.png|Boombox (MI) 164px-Hula_Hoop_Standing.png|Hula Hoop 138px-Scroll_Standing.png|Scroll 141px-Lexicon_Thinking.png|Lexicon 175px-Speaker_standing.png|Speaker 175px-Surround_standing.png|Surround 105px-Lip_Gloss_Standing.png|Lip Gloss 212px-Toadstool_Tripping.png|Toadstool 86px-Glasses_Standing.png|Glasses 126px-Candy_Corn_Scared.png|Candy Corn 132px-Bush_Kicking.png|Bush 158px-Acorn_Sitting.png|Acorn 20140413191155!Girder_Standing.png|Girder 113px-Violet_Standing.png|Violet 212px-Beanie_Pointing.png|Beanie Remote Pose (1).png|Remote (AA) Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone Ornament (OC Pose).png|Ornament Beaker (OC Pose).png|Beaker Cleaver.png|Cleaver Doodle.png|Doodle Kitty-0.png|Kitty 141px-Coffe_Bean_Pose.png|Coffee Bean 107px-Bacon_Pose.png|Bacon 188px-Blue_Pillow_Pose.png|Blue Pillow 174px-Mr.T_Pose.png|Mr. T 212px-Whiteboard_Pose.png|Whiteboard Cola.OL.png|Cola 83px-Tack.png|Tack Purplestuff.png|Blackcurrent Calculator OL.png|Calculater Yo-Yo Pose.png|Yo-Yo Eggy.90.png|Eggy (OL) Balloon voter by thedrksiren-d71y4zq.png|Balloon (OL) Bowlingballpose.png|Bowling Ball (OL) ToiletPaperPose.png|Toliet Paper (OL) Asteroid.png|Asteroid (OL) Headband.png|Headband 155px-HJPose.png|Honey Jar Eggnog Pose.png|Eggnog 212px-Cherries_old_png.png|Grapes 180px-Brainidle.png|Brain 212px-Watermelon_Idle.png|Watermelon 180px-Sandwich_Idle.png|Sandwich 210px-Lemon_Idle.png|Lemon (OI) 193px-Gumball_Idle.png|Gumball 180px-Cookie_Idle.png|Cookie (OI) Remote (OI) Idle.png|Remote (OI) 180px-Cup_Idle.png|Cup (OI) 135px-IPad_Idle.png|IPad Candle-0.png|Candle (BFCR) 212px-Stopwatch's_idle.png|Stopwatch Jewel Pose.png|Jewel 185px-Mint_Pose.png|Mint Wiimote-0.png|Wii-Mote Check Book.png|Check Book card_box_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5uay5x.png|Card Box my_first_oc_ever_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qxjet.png|Cereal Box manga_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qqa6r.png|Magna chip_bag_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5ub2nx.png|Chip Bag one_of_my_last_2_oc_s___computer_screen_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d6c22cw.png|Computer Screen green_cloud_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qtaai.png|Green Cloud rice_hat_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qpzi2.png|Rice Hat candle_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5uayoq.png|Candle (TA) jacket_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5ucwpb.png|Jacket one_of_my_last_2_oc_s___wire_cutter_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d6c22mt.png|Wire Cutter new_oc___bra_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d69e64b.png|Bra new_oc_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d63ok37.png|Hashbrown gasoline_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qq96c.png|Gasoline Cable Box (1).png|Cable Box new_oc___vending_machine_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d6hjvgq.png|Vending Machine planty__old_name___poison_ivy__by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qrwww.png|Planty vote_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qrycs.png|Vote my_last_new_oc__for_now____2_liter_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d69e6b8.png|2 Liter meet_wild_card_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5zezy6.png|Wild Card 98px-LemonadeIntro.png|Lemonade 190px-RubberIntro.png|Rubber 212px-NapkinIntro.png|Napkin 212px-AlarmClockIntro.png|Alarm Clock 212px-CameraIntro.png|Camera (BFIS) 212px-Computery.png|Computery 212px-BrownieIntro.png|Brownie 180px-BeachballIntro.png|Beachball (BFIS) 102px-FebrezeIntro.png|Febreze 95px-SunscreenIntro.png|Sunscreen 195px-BowlingBallIntro.png|Bowling Ball (BFIS) 107px-BugsprayIntro.png|Bugspray 78px-CandleNewDesign.png|Candle (BFIS) 84px-LampIntro.png|Lamp 212px-RadioIntro.png|Radio 131px-ThreadIntro.png|Thread 144px-EggyIntro.png|Eggy (BFIS) 180px-DodecahedronIntro.png|Dodecahedron 109px-CarrotIntro.png|Carrot (BFIS) CharlieUpdated.png|Charlie 212px-Sandy.png|Sandy CompassUpdated.png|Compass CoughDropUpdated.png|Cough Drop CubeyUpdated.png|Cubey 212px-Funnel_Cake.png|Funnel Cake InfinityUpdated.png|Infinity MalletUpdated.png|Mallet MozzarellaUpdated.png|Mozzarella Peach1Updated.png|Peach 1 Peach2Updated.png|Peach 2 PentagonUpdated.png|Pentagon SunblockUpdated.png|Sunblock 212px-Cashy 2.png|Cashy 147px-Yoyleberry 2.png|Yoyleberry 149px-Clover 2.png|Clover 97px-Axe New Pose.png|Axe 191px-Tether Ball New Design.png|Tether Ball 141px-Petroleum Drop.png|Petroleum Drop 87px-Whiffle Ball Pose.png|Whiffle Ball 193px-Lettuce 2.png|Lettuce 156px-Signy 2.png|Signy 118px-Netty.png|Netty 212px-Rampy 2.png|Rampy 211px-Cauliflower 2.png|Cauliflower 212px-Protractor 2.png|Protractor 212px-Birdhouse.png|Birdhouse 144px-Cheese Grater.png|Cheese Grater 210px-Sour Cream.png|Sour Cream 212px-Guacamole.png|Guacamole 168px-Funnel 2.png|Funnel 212px-Tranquilizer Gun 2.png|Tranquilizer Gun Hammock 2.png|Hammock 127px-Butter Knife 2.png|Butter Knife 96px-Smoked Sausage 2.png|Smoked Sausage 137px-Tongs.png|Tongs 185px-AIR - Cat Bed.png|Cat Bed 117px-Lollipopnew.png|Lollipop (NTT) 126px-Peanut.png|Peanut 212px-Perfume.png|Perfume 139px-Steak.png|Steak (NTT) 124px-Cactus.png|Cactus (NTT) 177px-Cone2.png|Cone 212px-Yo-Yo.png|Yo-Yo (NTT) 115px-Hammer.png|Hammer (NTT) 198px-Sugar_Cube.png|Sugar Cube 196px-Spice_Cube.png|Spice Cube 178px-Waffle.png|Waffle (NTT) 212px-Seashell.png|Seashell 122px-Bubble_Tea.png|Bubble Tea 133px-Magnet.png|Magnet 129px-Domino.png|Domino 212px-Pasta.png|Pasta 158px-Potato.png|Potato 96px-Remote.png|Remote (NTT) 133px-Gum.png|Gum 212px-Churro.png|Churro 83px-Lipstick.png|Lipstick 107px-Candle.png|Candle (NTT) Bone (New Pose2).png|Bone object_havoc__ipod_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3w.png|IPod object_havoc__basketball_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png|Basketball (OH) object_havoc__mirror_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4j.png|Mirror (OH) object_havoc__carrot_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3g.png|Carrot (OH) object_havoc__gold_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3k.png|Gold object_havoc__hammer_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3n.png|Hammer (OH) object_havoc__bucket_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3b.png|Bucket object_havoc__nail_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4p.png|Nail (OH) object_havoc__lamp_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a49.png|Lamp (OH) object_havoc__stick_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a58.png|Stick object_havoc__binder_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a38.png|Binder object_havoc__volleyball_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a5e.png|Volleyball object_havoc__plate_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4y.png|Plate object_havoc__bullet_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3e.png|Bullet object_havoc__wheel_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a5r.png|Wheel (OH) object_havoc__jetengine_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a43.png|Jet Engine object_havoc__plank_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4t.png|Plank object_havoc__lighter_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4g.png|Lighter (OH) tree_new_by_objectdudeisland-d7et5t2.png|Tree (OII) object_insanity__stamp_by_objectdudeisland-d7ps9rb.png|Stamp new_deodorant_body_by_objectdudeisland-d7esnc2.png|Deodorant object_insanity__tnt_by_objectdudeisland-d7psafc.png|TNT (OII) fishfood_colour_color_challenge_violet_green_by_objectdudeisland-d7inxtz.png|Fishfood object_insanity__food_coloring_by_objectdudeisland-d7ps992.png|Food Coloring object_insanity__triangle_by_objectdudeisland-d7pt18x.png|Triangle (OII) Axe pose.png|Axe (ROBR) Ball pose.png|Ball (ROBR) Cola Cup Pose.png|Cola Cup Friend Token pose.png|Friend Token Grape Pose.png|Grapes (ROBR) HeadPhones Pose.png|Headphones (ROBR) New Heart Pose.png|Heart (ROBR) Igloo Pose.png|Igloo NEW_Marker_Pose.png|Marker (ROBR) New Medal Pose.png|Medal (ROBR) Pear pose.png|Pear Phone Pose.png|Phone NEW Pickaxe Pose.png|Pickaxe (ROBR) Ringy pose.png|Ringy Trash can pose.png|Trash Can (ROBR) Alarm_Clock_pose.png|Alarm Clock (ROBR) Alexs_Brothers_Pose.png|Badlex Green_spider_pose.png|Green Spider HoverBoard_Pose.png|HoverBoard (ROBR) Note_pose.png|Note (ROBR) Pallelgram_pose.png|Paralellogram (ROBR) Wet_Floor_Sign_Pose.png|Wet Floor Sign ace.png|Ace Cactus.png|Cactus Claw Machine.png|Claw Machine diamond pose.png|Diamond Earthy.png|Earthy (TT) Eggnog.png|Eggnog Film Reel.png|Film Reel gaben.png|Gaben Glowstone Dust.png|Glowstone Dust Green Jam.png|Green Jam Jack.png|Jack alex.png|Alex Untitled.png|Troll face Weeping Statue.png|Weeping Statue Light Blue stick.png|LBS Magnet Board.png|Magnet Board Meme.png|Meme Nerd Glasses.png|Nerd Glasses Paralellogram.png|Paralellogram Pill Bottle.png|Pill Bottle Plaque.png|Plaque Sapper.png|Sapper Scarfy.png|Scarfy Symbol.png|Symbol Water Cooler.png|Water Cooler Yen.png|Yen Hosts & Co-Hosts Poses (unfinished) Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Speaker Announcer Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box Flower speaker.png|Flower Speaker Box Puffball box.png|Puffball Speaker Box Mephone.png|MePhone4 Mephone4s.png|MePhone4S Mephone5yeah.png|MePhone5 102px-Nickle.png|Nickle MePadIdle.png|MePad Toilet (1).png|Toilet Window.png|Window Evilwindow.png|Evil Window Newmetalwindow.png|Metal Window Gottreetrees.png|Calculater (OM) 173px-BluePlanetIdle.png|Blue Planet 212px-Shape_battle_microphone_by_pddrmanimationpro-d7md72w.png|Microphone (SB) Controlly.png|Controlly MicrophoneTSFTM.png|Microphone (TSFTM) AnchorTSFTM.png|Anchor Gamey.png|Gamey 212px-NintendoNewPose.png|Nintendo 212px-Nintendo_Ultimate.png|Nintendo Ultimate 212px-Treasurey.png|Treasurey 180px-Z-Box.png|Z-Box 97px-Tie.png|Tie Projector.png|Projector Blue David.png|Blue David|link=Blue David Evil Leafy H.png|L.E.A.F.Y|link=L.E.A.F.Y Ruby H.png|Wierd Ruby|link=Wierd Ruby Other Contestants (unfinished) pistachio_pose__leaning__by_ardaba1-d6zdt2f.png|Pistachio Toothpaste new!.png|Toothpaste (RFVP) RFM Drumstick pose.png|Drumstick (RFVP) Butterfly....png|Butterfly (RFVP) Ghosty pose!!!.png|Ghosty (RFVP) Potatoes eat pie.png|Potato (RFVP) Toilet Paper-0.png|Toliet Paper (BFRI) Evil Toilet Paper.png|Evil Toliet Paper (BFRI) Tack.png|Tack (BFRI) Soap Leafy-0.png|Soap Leafy (BFRI) Mysterious Token ~Bowserjr2215.png|Mysterious Token Speech Bubble Pose.png|Speech Bubble Wheely jumpy pose.png|Wheely Lucky pose (2).png|Lucky GT (Pose).png|Gold Token (BFCK) Drum.png|Drum (BFCK) Lantern (BFGP).png|Lanturn (BFCK) Angel Token (Pose).png|Angel Token (BFCK) Pokeball (New BFCK Pose).png|Pokeball (BFCK) Portal Gun (New Pose 2).png|Portal Gun (BFCK) Sunglasses (Debut).png|Sunglasses (BFCK) Dodgeball (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Dodgeball (BFCK) Angel Pin.png|Angel Pin (SW) Pinerific.png|Pinerific (SW) Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol Mushroom Pose.png|Mushroom (BFGP) Bricky Pose.png|Bricky (BFGP) Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher (BFGP) Hearty Pose.png|Hearty (BFGP) Ketchup Pose.png|Ketchup (BFGP) Domino Pose.png|Domino (BFGP) Rubber Ball Pose.png|Rubber Ball (BFGP) PizzaPoint.png|Pizza (BFRC) Alpha Symbol.png|Alpha Symbol Dodecagon (1).png|Dodecagon (FFCM2) Bob the Token pose.png|Bob the Token (FFCM) Cj profile.png|Cranberry Juice (TBFTM) Purple Round Speaker Box.jpg|Purple Round Speaker Box|link=Purple Round Speaker Box 152px-N pose.png|N (Credit to NoNameUltimate) Baseball Cap Pose.png|Baseball Cap (Credit to NLG343) Cardey.png|Cardey (Credit to PolishMan) Category:Camp Category:Fan fiction Category:BFDI